


Come Home

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: The Boys Are Back In Town [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I don't know, The Winchesters are the Universe's children, There really aren't as many tags as I want to put on here, and Earth's, everyone is mourning, help again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: The Winchesters are gone.





	Come Home

__

There’s a car, on the edge of the town. It’s said that it belonged to two boys. Both who’d given up everything to save the world. One who’d made all the wrong choices but still was  _ good _ , the other who’d tried everything to make sure nothing would come to harm to their family.

 

The town’s people leave it alone. They care for it, just a few touch-ups here and there. (No one knows why. It just feels right.) Children who are upset come to car and stay there, feeling better instantly. Teens who are depressed always gravitate towards the car and comes back slightly happier. 

 

But no one moves it. No one sits in it.

 

The car stays there, keys in the ignition, empty.

* * *

 

There’s people, around the world, looking at each other remembering the good days. The laughs, the words, saving people. They trade phone numbers, talk, and tells stories. Old, old stories that don’t seem to make any sense.

 

Stories of vampires, werewolves, ghosts, Angels, Demons. Many, many things. But no one says their names.

 

If they don’t say their names, they aren’t gone. Right?

* * *

 

There are monsters that sing praises that they are gone. There are monsters that aren’t frightened to take their meals again. There are monsters that barely look back after they’d fed and are sloppy with their patterns again.

 

If the scariest Hunters aren’t there, then they don’t need to be scared to be sloppy. The other Hunters are barely a match for the monsters’ skills; they aren’t going to hurt them. It doesn’t matter, not anymore.

 

The monsters hunt, and feed. They’re not scared anymore. The rest of the world? 

 

Well, yeah. They’re scared.

* * *

 

There’s a bunker, gathering dust. Only a few special people go there now, and they don’t stay long. They try to keep the bunker up-to-date, but they can’t. It reminds them of too much.

 

Kevin Tran doesn’t like looking at the place where Dean called him  _ family _ , or the place where Sam talked to him about Dean.

 

Charlie Bradbury looks into the kitchen, and wishes she’d taken up the offer of cooking with Dean, or reading with Sam.

 

Jo and Ellen Harvelle go into the bunker and immediately turn away because  _ it smells like Sam and Dean _ . They can’t say anything else. Instead, they go back to the Roadhouse.

 

Bobby Singer walked into the bunker and turned away. He locked it up and went back to his home.

 

John and Mary Winchester didn’t even go in. They stood side-by-side, hands intertwined. “Do you want to?” Mary asked. “No.” John replied. They went back to their house.

 

The bunker stays empty, the keys safe in the Winchesters’ surrogate father’s hands.

* * *

 

Heaven is thriving. God has returned, and made new Angels that know the difference between right and wrong. They are lead by Castiel, angel of Thursday.

 

Gabriel comes by every so often to ask if Castiel is doing okay. He helps the Angels win the “wars” they’d planned on each other. Heaven thrives as humans die.

* * *

 

Hell doesn’t have as many souls as they used to. It doesn’t have anything to do with the deals; Crowley doesn’t care about that. Instead, he’s made just a few changes. Changes his mother doesn’t like but he’d rather feed her to his Hellhound. 

 

“If they die before their ten years are up, then they can go to Heaven.” Crowley tells the demons. “Only take the one who’s ten years are up.”

 

“Are we going to tell them that, too?!” Rowena growls angrily and Crowley shrugs. 

 

“If you wish to, be my guest.” He says before waving his hand, dismissing everyone.

* * *

 

Earth screams. Her children are gone and she screams. Blood fills her, and body parts little her surface and underneath.

 

She screams. Heaven, Hell, Angels, Demons, Humans. They don’t hear. Earth doesn’t stop screaming for a long, long time.

* * *

 

The Reapers don’t welcome Billie like she expect them to. They stare at her like she’s grown a second head and she narrows her eyes. “What?” She snaps.

 

“You took the Winchester boys,” one of them whisper. 

 

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” 

 

“The Balance. The Shift. It  _ wasn’t their place! _ ”

 

“They did it; they died. I took them.”

 

“They should be in Heaven.”

 

“Why aren’t they?”

 

“Billie?”

 

“They are in the Empty.”

 

Screams rang out.

* * *

 

The Universe is growing and angry, snapping at the Reapers. “Who took them?” She snarled, and a woman, Billie, enters. 

 

“I did,” she said proudly, chin held high. 

 

The Universe’s form leans down to stare at Billie. “You  _ fool _ ,” she snarls. “The Empty is not for humans!”

 

“They aren’t human.”

 

“Jealous they’d managed to trick you many times before? You poor, poor fool.” She tells Billie and then pushes them all away.

 

She must mourn.

* * *

 

The Entity is confused. They don’t  _ like _ to be confused. If they’re confused, they can’t sleep. And they  _ need sleep _ . 

 

Two humans sleep in their grasp, and it doesn’t feel right. It’s unpleasant, like an itch that they can’t quite scratch. They’re awake, but the humans  _ aren’t _ , and it’s confusing. 

 

They’re angry and they want the humans awake so they can kick them out.

 

But the humans aren’t waking up, and the Entity is angry.

* * *

 

Amara is upset. She can’t feel Dean; she can’t connect to him.  _ And it scares her _ .

 

She doesn’t know where he’s at, and her brother comes by her for a visit. She’s frantic, and He asks her what’s wrong. 

 

“I can’t feel Dean. He’s not in Heaven, Earth, Purgatory,  _ or _ Hell!”

 

“I thought he was in Heaven!” God jumps up. 

 

“He isn’t!” Amara shrieks.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

Her brother’s expression changes, and Amara matches. 

 

“Let’s go find the Winchesters,” He says and Amara nods. They both turn and, intertwining like they used when they were younger, they went out searching.


End file.
